JTHM: An Admirer of Sorts
by Zdenko Masque
Summary: The comic, written in story from. I own nothing of this comic, it'll belongs to the Great Vasquez.


**JTHM: AN ADMIRER OF SORTS**

_**So, lately, my best friend and occasional co-author, Invader Nav, has taken up what I believe to be an unheathly obsession with Nny's "best friend"-that being used as a light term-Jimmy (Mmy). For reasons even unknown to me, I myself have found myself falling deeper and deeper into the 'Mmy Obession' (Happy InsanelyA.D.D.? {I also would like to point out that Johnny is still in fact my favorite, and that will never change}). I'm sure by now you're all wondering what the hell I'm rambling about, and will I please get on with my point? And I shall. **_

_** I have tracked down the JTHM comic, An Admirer of Sorts, to write out in story form, as I have done with several other comics, for your viewing pleasure. Enjoy.**_

_**~MTHM**_

Our story begins with a shot of a window, a cresent moon shining in the night through the glass, some unknown-and should probably remain unknown-substance leaking down from the sill. A man speaks to himself as he stands infront of this window.

"... Systematic detatchment from emotional reaction. Terrifying to realize how easy it is to be affected. It seems an emotional enema is next on the agenda. Flush out the excess humanity."

The man jumps as a knock sounds on his door. "Huh?"

_**JTHM: AN ADMIRER OF SORTS**_

The man peeked out his window, then opened the door with a cautious look.

A skinny young man with similar attire to his stood outside, a goofy grin plastered on his acne-covered face. "Hey!"

"Who the hell are you?" The first man asked, a look of surprise on his pale face.

"You don't know me, _but you'll want to_. See, we have a lot in common, you and I. I've wanted to talk to you for so long! My name's Jimmy, but you can call me Mmy! Get it? Heh! I also like being called "Darkness". Pretty cool huh? Anyhow, oh God, I can't believe I'm actually really here! Anyhow... I've been following you."

The first, paler man's face was drawn into a look of bewilderment. "How lovely."

"A few months back I saw you at the Taco Hell across from the CD Cesspool." The second had a dreamy look on his face now, "You just had this look on your face. You looked so intresting, so I started following you around, but it wasn't easy 'cuz you hardly... Umm... Are you gonna ask me inside?"

Spoken in a spooky Dracula voice, the first man back up. "Oh do forgive me my lack of manners, by all means, do come in."

"Fuck yeah!"

Nny had his back to Mmy, his arms crossed. "Okay, tell me, Dark... Uh, guy. Why have you been following me?"

"Well..." Mmy started, "I'm a huge fan of your work!" his eyes were wide, and anyone who could have taken a picture and closer examined it could swear that one of Mmy's pupils were bigger then the other.

"My work? What exactly are you talking about?" Nny's arms were folded behind his back at this point, another questioning look on his face.

"I'm talking about what you do! _I know what you do_! I've seen your work, and from the first day I saw it, _I knew _I had to meet you! But every time I tried following you, I got lost for some reason, but here I am! You're something of a role model of mine! I even have some Noodle Boy comics I took from some bum."

He dropped his fish-net covered arm he had been pointing at Nny. "I really only saw you in the dark, but look! I even did my hair like yours! Hey! What happened to your hair! And your boots! You're not wearing your long boots. I like the long boots better."

"Either my hair burned off in Hell, or I sleep shaved it during a really stupid dream." Nny said, his head tilted toward a wall slightly, "As for the boots, they were hurting my feet."

"Like I said, I only saw you in the dark. But, still, I imagined you'd be paler than you are. And you're shorter. I'd always thought you'd be taller than..."

Nny, back still to Jimmy, crossed his arms. "Excuse me Mister Jimmy-Person, you might want to leave now, as I find your company to be most repellant. Serves me right for being so damned social, I suppose. Now, please, leave."

"But you _can't_ make me leave yet! Not until I've explained everything! I can't leave!"

"I could arragen for that to be true." Nny said, turning his head to look at Jimmy over his shoulder. "But, at the moment, your legs are still attached to your body. Take advantage of that now."

"But I have so much to ask you!" Mmy pleaded, his face pulled into something of a grin, "And to show you! I'm telling you, you'll really like once you know what I'm all about! Come on, who doesn't want someone to confide in? We're brothers of the mind!

"See, I know exactly how you feel." Mmy went on, "I was always "the weirdo" to people-at school and all that shit. I used to write down their names in a little killbook." Mmy said as he bent to open his suitcase that was covered in band stickers, "But it was always just in my head. As much as I hated people, I could never _do _anything. Always being laughed at, and stared at, and always planning how to get back at them, but never getting back. I _know you_, Johnny, because I _am you_, man! I just didn't know it until I saw your work at that Taco Hell.

"You work with the living canvas, whose ephemeral beauty is realized at that tiny moment at which the life has been truely extingushed from it's shell." Johnny noticed the case was filled with hooks and other sharp objects, "I've taken it upon myself to become something of an apprentice to you. Even making my own tools to work with! I'm ready now!

"And here's where you _really_ get impressed!" Mmy said, holding up his case as Johnny mused that Mmy spoke too much, "See, I've been practicing! And there's not shortage of training dummies... Heh, you'd be proud. There was my old first grade teacher. Oh, you shoulda seen her face when I took it off! But my favorite... Oh... This one girl..."

He seemed to drift off as he began his story.

"It was a couple months ago-you might have heard about it on the news. Oh... God, that was the best. She looked like this one girl that always laughed at me in highschool. That's why i chose her. I followed her home a couple of times, but this one time, she _sees_ me! And I just _had _to! I took her in this alley behing the mall... They found her like that with her clothes off... And I kept doing itzzzzzz..."

As Mmy continued droning on and on, Nny was holding his face, one eye twitching, teeth digging into his bottom lip, thinking of how pathetic this whole thing was. "Nnnnnnnnn..."

Mmy couldn't see Nny's face, but it was twisted into an expression of rage. We probably don't want to know what he was thinking here. He is very mysterious.

Nny left and began his decent into the basement. "Ohh... Ohhhhh... If you would... please... excuse me... You know that feeling you get? The one where you just know you're going to projectile vomit out of every orifice? I feel like that right now. I want you away. Leave me to my vomit."

"Hey!" Mmy called down, "Where are you going?"

_Whooosh! _A knife came flying up, hitting a shrieking Mmy, and causing him to fall down the stairs with a series of satisfying thuds. Nny stood, back once again facing Mmy. As Mmy landed on his side with a heavy thud. Nny held his arms out to the table in front of him, upon which stood a various array of items: knives, test tubes, a box of cereal, some Noodle Boy comics. On the wall was a case of knives.

"Ah... I see you've decided to follow me once again. Sigh... Let's continue along this artistic vein of discussion then, shall we? Imagine a sculptor being confronted by a stranger, who, as it turns out, confesses to revere our sculptor. Imagine the flattery known to anybody who is told they've inspired some noble aspiration in somebody.

"The student then confronts our sculptor with a work fashioned after the sculptor's own style- a likeness of the student himself! It is a _monstrosity_!" Nny was standing at Mmy's head, his own head tilted, holding a hook behind his back.

"A fucking mess! Even worse... Is that the artist sees that this peice of shit before him is a more reasonable facsimile to his own work! Then he'd like to think: _"You fucking idiot! Admire me? You shit! I'm the villian in this fucking story!_"

"No!" Mmy cried, "This is wrong! You... You're supposed to teach me!"

"Okay. FIRST LESSON!" Nny swung the hook, and it landed in Mmy's middle. Mmy stifled a gasp, "Be a better judge of character." He drug the hook up Mmy's chest.

"Second- Just because we've similar intrests doesn't guarantee you're going to like me! My foot in your ass is a good example of that." Nny began to rant, lifting more hooks, "My delusionary Hell does not agree with yours!

"AND THOUGH THIS GETS ME NO ABSOLUTION, I WOULD NEVER DO WHAT YOU DID TO THAT GIRL!" Nny began ripping the hooks in and out of Mmy's thrashing body, "YOU ABOMINATION OF MENTAL SUBVERSION! OH, LOOK! AN ORIFICE! HOW DO YOU LIKE BEING FUCKED WITH STEEL?"

"Wh... Why?" Mmy cried as Nny fixed it so the large rip in Mmy's chest would stay open, and then began to walk away, leaving bloody footprints, "We... Together... We could work together! So much... Alike... I'm just like you!"

Nny turned back, holding a larger hammer, his face a look of horror from Mmy's words.

_BLAM! _Blood spattered everywhere. Nny left the hammer in it's place, and began walking back up the stairs, hands folded neatly behind him. "I don't like myself much."


End file.
